O' Berry
:For the puffle food, see Puffle-O's,. :For the golden version of the fruit, see Golden O' Berry . O-Berries are a fruit species native to Club Penguin Island. They have been seen in the wild growing on bushes, and are wild Puffles main food source. They date back to medieval times. Different types have been seen, including Purple O' Berries and Golden O' Berry . They are the main ingredient in Puffle-Os, a popular type of Puffle Food. They have a spicy flavor, and aren't eaten by penguins, with the exception of PH. Involvement in Missions ]] *'Mission 2-' You must cheer up a Black Puffle by giving it O-Berries. The puffle isn't actually sad, but it doesn't trust the agent, although unlike the other puffles, it doesn't get scared and run away. However, once it is feed an O-berry, it becomes an agent's friend. It also becomes happier. The agent can also use it to start a fire. If they do not catch a fish and/or you do not use the fishing pole, you can eat them. *'Mission 6-' Someone tied up the O-Berries to a Pine Tree (possibly Herbert) and the agent must use the scissors in their Spy Phone to get them down. They can then use them to feed the same hungry Black Puffle from Mission #2. Then, when Herbert traps the agent in a cage, they must throw the berries onto parts of the cage releases so the puffle can free them. They also learn that giving an O-Berry dipped in hot sauce to a black puffle can be dangerous. Golden O-Berries Golden O-Berries were first seen at the Medieval Party 2013 as a secret potion ingredient. Perplexed by them, Gary gave the seeds to PH so she could study them. On November 1, 2013, their findings were published in the Club Penguin Times. It was discovered by the Puffle Handler that once a puffle ate them, they would start digging up gold nuggets. Once you collect enough gold, you can power the Golden Jackhammer, and finally adopt a Gold Puffle. Appearances *During Puffle Parties, one could throw O-Berries to puffles in the Puffle Feeding Area. *Black puffles seem to like them more than other puffles, igniting (going up in flames) themselves once they consume them. *The O-Berries are often seen in the Puffle Video. *Puffle O's are made with O-Berries. *The O-Berry was once available as a pin. *There was an exclusive O-Berry emote at the Puffle Party 2013. *There is a small Puffle Food shop that is heavily stocked with O-Berries at the Puffle Hotel Lobby. *It appears in Puffle Launch *They are seen in the hand item Gourmet O'Berries. *The Golden version of the O'Berries is used to make the Ultimate Mega Dragon potion on Medieval Party 2013, and can also be used to help finding Gold Nuggets. *During Prehistoric Party 2014, an O-Berry tree was found at the Yuck Swamp. *During the School and Skate Party the Strawberry O-Berry, Blueberry O-Berries, Diamond O-Berries and Swirl O-Berries were found in the Pizza Parlor on a slushie machine. Usage O' Berries are used in a plethora of different ways. It is the main ingredient in Puffle-Os, and can be fed fresh to puffles as well. They also have a more exotic usage in Penguin diets. There are also O' Berry bars, which Pete likes to consume. It has been revealed that there is a special type of O' Berry Coffee that PH enjoys drinking. Purple and Gold O' Berries are also used in Potions. Trivia *O-Berries are edible to penguins, as proven by Rookie in Mission 3 in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, but they do not taste very good. He said, "I had to wash the taste of these berries out of my mouth. It felt like it was on fire." In fact, O-berries are "bitter and spicy", as mentioned in the Club Penguin Times Edition #244. *PH eats O-Berries, most likely meaning that she's the only penguin who eats them. *If you feed a puffle Puffle-O's in the new puffle interface, it will be shown as an O-Berry. *O-berries combined with hot sauce will set the O-berry on fire but doesn't burn. However, if this fiery or spicy O-berry is fed to a black puffle, it will set the black puffle on a more intense fire than normal. This can be witnessed in a Secret Agent mission. *They work as Coins in the games Puffle Launch and Pufflescape. *In the Club Penguin short, Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid, if you look closely at Yarr's picture during his funeral, you'll see that the wreath around the picture has O-Berries in it. *The O-berries in PSA Mission 2 are on a bush. *Apparently, fresh O-Berrys are more spicy than processed O-Berrys, as proven in the secret missions. **In PSA Mission 6 you found the O-Berries in a bag, but when you fed the Black Puffle with it, his reaction was less impulsive. *An O-Berry tree could be seen in at the Hunting Spot and the Yuck Swamp during Prehistoric Party 2014 *The Strawberry and Blueberry O-Berries are both similar to real berries. Gallery O-Berry.jpg|An O-Berry. O-Berry Pin.PNG|The O-Berry pin. Puffle Os3.png|A Half Eaten O-Berry. Bag_of_Oberries.png|A bag of O-Berries. Rollerscape berry single.png|An O-Berry in the beta game Rollerscape. CP3 Card 29.jpg|On a trading card. O-Berries_are_scary.png|A very large O-Berry. File:Medieval 2013 Potion Ingredient purpleberry.png|A purple O' Berry, used as a Potion ingredient at the Medieval Party 2013. School & Skate Party Pizza Parlor Red O-Berry.png|Red O-Berry School & Skate Party Pizza Parlor Blue O-Berry.png|Blue O-Berry School & Skate Party Pizza Parlor Yellow O-Berry.png|Yellow O-Berry School & Skate Party Pizza Parlor Green O-Berry.png|Green O-Berry School & Skate Party Puffle Berry Mall Logo.png|At the Plaza Prehistoric Party 2014 Rooms Party7 o berry tree.png|An O-Berry tree. Oberrygold.png| The Puffle Handler and Pete staring at a locked-up bush of Golden O-Berries. See also *Puffle-Os *O-Berry Pin *Puffle Category:Flora Category:Puffle Food Category:Puffles